Shaun Brittain's Thomas and Friends.in Lionsgates and Anchor Bay Entertainment's Remake Movies Part 1.
Here are some ideas that Shaun Brittain should choose for his full movies. Anchor Bay Entertainment Videos (Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories, Narrated By Alec Baldwin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Toby (Song) (Races, Rescues, and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures, Narrated By Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Come for the Ride (Song) (10 Years, Narrated By George Carlin and Ringo Starr) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *James Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale (Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills, Narrated By Alec Baldwin) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Night Train (Song) (Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures, Narrated By Alec Baldwin) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *It's Great to be an Engine (Song) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) (Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures, Narrated By Alec Baldwin, Ringo Starr, and George Carlin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (Ringo Starr-US) (Narration Modified) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *The Snow Song (Song) (Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures, Narrated By Alec Baldwin and George Carlin) *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Come for the Ride (Song) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Accidents will Happen (Song) (Best of Percy, Narrated By Ringo Starr and George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Percy Proves A Point (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) (Best of Thomas, Narrated By George Carlin and Ringo Starr) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Thomas Saves The Day (George Carlin) (Season 1) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Thomas' Anthem (Song) *It's Great to be an Engine (Song) *Let's Have a Race (Song) (Best of James, Narrated By George Carlin and Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *The Island Song (Song) *Gone Fishing (Song) (Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures, Narrated By Alec Baldwin) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) (Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures, Narrated By Alec Baldwin) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *Little Engines (Song) (James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures, Narrated By Alec Baldwin) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) (Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures, Narrated By Alec Baldwin, Ringo Starr, and George Carlin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (Ringo Starr-US) (Narration Modified) *Winter Wonderland (Song) (Best of Gordon, Narrated By Ringo Starr, George Carlin, and Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Dip (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) (New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Angelis-US) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Michael Angelis-US) *Five New Engines in the Shed (Song) *Thomas' Anthem (Song) Category:Shaun Brittain